


The Colour Of You

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Your eyes are the colour of your soulmate’s hair and when they dye it your eyes change colour.





	The Colour Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Number 9 of the Soulmate AUs.

Uma was still missing and Harry was starting to get frantic about it. He was rushed off his feet trying to keep everything in control, and to top it all of he had a killer headache.

Brushing passed Gil, who was waffling on about something Harry really wasn’t interested in, Harry stomped towards his room, having refused to move into Uma’s because he was sure she’d be back… That was until his eyes found the note on his pillow as he walked into the room. The writing was definitely Uma’s. Quickly Harry began to read it…

“The ship is useless, it won’t ever leave the docks. That’s why your father let me win it. He knew we’d never be able to use it to escape the island. I thought I could get it fixed or at least find another way to get us all off the island, but I failed. I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry’s eyes burned with rage. Uma had known all along that they’d never be able to use the Revenge to get away. She’s played all of them. She’d promised that they’d be able to sail away from this hell hole and have real lives. She’d lied, and he’d believed her. The worst part? He knew he had to do the same now she was gone. He knew he couldn’t let the crew down. He had to think of something.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You pushed your bright blue hair from your face and wiped the blood from your cheek from where he had hit you. He made the mistake of giving you the chance to pick up your sword from by your feet. His eyes followed the blade as you swung your sword and pressed it firmly against his throat.

“The Pearl is MY ship now… father,” you sneered, your dark brown eyes glaring through him. “Pack your stuff and get off MY ship… and take your worthless, pathetic excuse for a crew with you.”

“You won’t get very far without a crew,” your father replied.

“You didn’t get far with one,” you quipped back. “Besides, I have the perfect crew all lined up. Now get off my ship.”

You pulled your blade away from his throat and watched as he swayed away. He may be a pirate, but your father always knew when to avoid confrontation. You felt a warm glow of satisfaction as you watched your father and his crew slowly trudged off the ship. You’d been planning this for weeks. Ever since the news that Uma’s crew was starting to show cracks seeing as she still hadn’t returned to the isle, and now with your father, and his crew, out of your way you had the perfect opportunity to take over… and that’s exactly what you intended to do.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d given your father a two day headstart towards town when you had walked down to the cold, dark cells below deck of the Black Pearl to collect everything you needed.

“They won’t follow you, you know,” groaned a voice in the darkness.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” you smirked, lighting a small candle outside one of the cells. “I’m going to get exactly what I want from the entire crew for one very simple reason… I can get them away from here, something you couldn’t do. And then… then, I’m keeping what’s destined to be mine.”

“What?”

“Your first mate,” you smirked.

Chains rattled as the tied up Uma struggled against them as you laughed. Blowing out the candle you walked away from her.

“So long Uma. Don’t worry. I’ll take real good care of Harry.”

You didn’t hear Uma’s response as you walked up the steps back onto the deck. You tapped your friend Gemma’s shoulder.

“You know what to do with her,” you said coldly.

Gemma just smirked. Being the daughter of Barbossa she knew exactly what it took to be a good pirate and was your temporary first mate now you had control of the Black Pearl. She knew you wanted Harry as your first mate, and that was fine by her. She didn’t need the headache of helping you keep the crew in line… If they decided to join you.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Aye Captain,” Gemma nodded and walked down the stairs towards the cells and Uma.

Without looking back you walked across the deck and down off the ship. Now was the time to get you a real crew and your soulmate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are yeh sure?” Harry asked for what must’ve been the tenth time already.

“Yes!” yelled Gil. “I saw them with my own eyes. Jack, his crew, and your father all heading into the tavern together.”

“What are they planning?” Harry mused. “Jonas! You’re the only one of us who can get in there, go see what you can hear.”

Jonas nodded and walked out of the chip shop. Harry paced around the chip shop. Something was definitely going on, and he didn’t like it one bit. The rumour was that the Black Pearl was one of the only two ships able to pass through the barrier and if his father was somehow going to get off this island with Jack Sparrow, then Harry damn sure wanted to be there too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hi Dizzy,” you smiled as you walked into Curl Up And Dye not long after reaching the town. “I need a huge favour.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Have your eyes always been pink?” asked Gil.

“What?”

“They’re pink. Like really bright pink.”

“Ugh,” groaned Harry. “Not again.”

Harry was starting to get used to his eyes changing colours regularly. He knew it meant that whoever his soulmate was supposed to be had gotten bored and dyed her hair again… but pink? Seriously? He wasn’t in the mood for her games right now.

Jonas had returned with news that Harry had definitely not wanted to hear… Jack had lost control of the Black Pearl, to his daughter. That was why he was at the tavern with Harry’s father, to drown his sorrows in cheap, watered down rum. It’d been over 10 years since Harry last saw Jack’s daughter, but now he needed to find her if they were ever going to get off the Isle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You ran your fingers through your, now pink, hair as you strode confidently through the town. You’ll admit that, while you didn’t exactly like the colour, you definitely made it look good. Besides, you needed to be sure that Harry took notice of you.

As you walked through the town towards the market you couldn’t help but wonder if the dark-haired pirate still remembered you. It’d been years since you’d seen each other. You still remember that day. Harry had spent an hour trying to get that dumb crocodile to bite his hand, only for Tick Tock to fall asleep and ignore him. He’d been so mad. That was also the day you’d found out that he was your soulmate, but before you could tell him your father had shoved you below deck on the Black Pearl and left the Isle.

10 years… 10 long years… and now you were just a few feet away from the boy you were destined to be with, and the crew you needed to get away from the Isle of the Lost forever. You just hoped you could pull this off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Every head turned towards the doors to the chip shop as they opened, hopeful eyes stared at you as you walked in. There was a definite sound of disappointment that rang through the air before everyone turned back to what they were doing. Only 2 pairs of eyes stayed on you as you walked down the steps towards an empty table.

“Harry,” gasped Gil, nudging his arm. “Her hair… It matches your eyes!”

“I’d noticed,” hissed Harry, as his eyes followed you.

Harry got up from his spot and walked over to you. You tried to pretend you hadn’t noticed him, biting the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smirking when you noticed the bright pink tint to his eyes as he got closer to you.

“Well hello there lass,” smirked Harry as he stood next to your table.

“Hi there,” you smiled.

“What’s a pretty lass like you doing here alone?”

“Looking for Uma. She about?”

You knew it was cruel to bring up Uma, but you also had to pretend you hadn’t heard what had happened.

“Um… no. Uma’s… she’s still not back yet,” Harry said, his voice almost sounding sad.

“She’s not?” you asked, hoping you sounded shocked. “Oh. That’s a shame. I was really hoping I’d be able to talk to her. I’ve walked all the way from the other side of the Isle…”

“Maybe yeh could stick around for a little while… till she gets back?”

“I would but…,” you sighed. “I can’t stick around for long in case my father realises I’m not on the ship and tries to get it back.”

“Yeh father?”

“Yeah, Jack Sparrow… The former Captain of the Black Pearl.”

“That must mean you’re {Y/N}?” Harry asked, his eyes wide in realisation.

“Took you long enough to realise it was me, Harry,” you chuckled.

“So the rumours are true then?” asked Harry, sliding onto the chair opposite you. “Yeh really have control of the Black Pearl?”

“Yep,” you smiled. “Figured it was time for a real pirate to be in control and actually use the Pearl to do more than just go on rum runs for my father.”

“What do yeh have in mind?”

“Well that’s why I wanted to see Uma.”

“How about yeh tell me? I mean, with Uma away, I am the one in charge… And we do seem to have a bit of a connection,” Harry said softly, running his hook gently down your cheek to brush your hair away from your face. “I love the colour by the way.”

You tried your hardest to ignore the soft blush that you knew was now colouring your cheeks, and focus on the real reason you were there.

“I can get your whole crew off the Isle, hell even away from Auradon.”

“How?”

“With the Pearl. It’s one of the only two ships that can safely pass through the barrier. How do you think my father was able to get away and get all that rum?”

“The Pearl really can get through?”

“And the Dutchman, but good luck ever trying to take that ship,” you chuckled.

“How?”

“I don’t know. I just know that it can.”

Harry sat back.

“Why would yeh take all of us?”

“I need a crew, you all want off of here,” you shrugged. “And, like you said, we have a connection.”

Harry looked you up and down weighing up his options.

“Let me talk ta the crew and I’ll let yeh know.”

You nodded and stood up.

“Don’t make me wait too long,” you smiled as you walked passed him.

You felt his eyes on you as you walked out of the chip shop. You knew you had him right where you wanted him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d been surprised that by the time you’d returned back to the Black Pearl your father hadn’t tried to get it back and sail off before you could. Gemma had worked her fingers to the bone making sure the ship was clean and there wasn’t a trace of your father or Uma anywhere on the ship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d been almost a week since you’d seen Harry and made your proposition to him. You were beginning to think he wasn’t going to show and that you would have to try and come up with another plan. You tried to keep yourself busy going through all the maps you’d collected over the years, and the few you’d ‘borrowed’ from Harry’s father on your way back to the Pearl.

“{Y/N}!” called out Gemma. “You’ve got visitors!”

You folded the maps back up and piled them neatly on your desk, putting a book on top of them.

“I’m coming!” you called back.

You quickly smoothed down your hair and checked in your mirror that you looked presentable, before opening the door and stepping out of your cabin. Stood on the dock was Harry, the rest of Uma’s former crew stood a little further back.

“Harry,” you smiled. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.”

“We wanted ta be sure that… that this was our best option,” Harry replied.

You knew the real reason, however. You knew they’d been holding out hope that Uma would return. However, news of Uma’s unfortunate 'accident’ with the killer sharks that surrounded the Isle, had made it’s way across the Isle in recent days, after she was found not far from where the shell of Harry’s father’s ship, the Jolly Roger, now sits at the dock. You were a little disappointed that the sharks were getting credit for Uma’s death, but you knew that her former crew would never have agreed to join you if they knew the truth.

“I see,” you nodded. “So, do you all accept my offer?”

“Aye, we do,” nodded Harry.

The rest of the crew nodded their agreement.

“Good. Gemma, let them aboard and show them around. Harry, my cabin when you’re done.”

“Aye Captain,” he nodded.

You smirked as you turned away and walked back into your cabin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were sat looking at the maps again when there was a knock on your door.

“Come in Harry,” you called.

The door slowly opened and Harry walked in.

“Yeh wanted ta see me, Captain?”

“You know you don’t have to call me that, Harry,” you chuckled, slowly turning to face him. “I’m not my father who insisted everyone called him Captain Jack… I’m just me, okay? I’m just {Y/N}.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “So why did yeh want ta see me?”

“I just wanted to see how you were. I’ve heard about Uma… I’m so sorry. I know the two of you were close.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Of course. I’m sorry I mentioned it,” you said, turning back to the maps.

The two of you were silent for a while as you shuffled through the maps.

“Yeh got that one upside down,” pointed out Harry.

“What?”

“That top map, it’s upside down. The compass picture on the map is supposed ta be at the top.”

“Oh,” you said, turning the map over. “Thanks.”

“Yeh do know how ta read that, right?”

“I have a rough idea,” you muttered. “My father wasn’t exactly one for maps. He always had that dumb compass of his.”

“Didn’t yeh think of nicking it when yeh nabbed the ship off him?” Harry chuckled.

“Oh I thought about it, I even had it in my hand,” you said, opening your desk drawer and pulling out a cloth. “But the darn thing got smashed in the fight.”

Harry carefully took the cloth from you.

“What would yeh say if I told yeh I could get it fixed?” he asked, with a hint of a smirk.

“I’d say… prove it.”

Harry’s smirk grew as he walked over to the door and pulled it open.

“Bonnie!” he called out. “Get over here!”

You heard footsteps bounce up towards your cabin.

“Yeah?” asked Bonnie.

“Yeh think yeh can fix this?” Harry asked carefully opening the cloth.

“As long as everything’s there… Gimme a couple of hours.”

“Good. Get on with it,” said Harry, handing her the cloth and shutting the door.

“I knew there was a reason I wanted your crew,” you chuckled.

“So it was just because we’re useful?” asked Harry, turning to face you. “Nothing else?”

“Oh there are plenty of other things, Harry,” you smiled, getting up and walking over to him “Plenty of other things… But we all need to be away from the Isle first. Once we’re away from here, away from Auradon, then you’ll have my full attention.”

“Then we can’t away from here quick enough,” he smirked, wrapping his arm around your back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bonnie has done wonders to get the compass back together. Your father’s compass would lead you to your heart’s desire, the only problem… Every time you held the compass it would point at Harry. Sure you knew that you wanted to be with him, but you wanted it to be away from the Isle, somewhere safe. With a sigh you threw the compass back on your desk.

“Something wrong love?” asked Harry, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “It not working?”

“It’s working fine,” you seethed. “A bit too well. It keeps pointing at the wrong desire.”

“Why is it wrong, love?” he asked, walking over to you.

“Because we can’t do this,” you said pointing between the two of you. “Not here… We need to be somewhere else… We deserve better than this, Harry… The two greatest pirates in the world, taking over everything together.”

“Yeh thought about this a lot, ain’t yeh?” he asked, gently brushing your hair from your face.

“10 years,” you sighed. “Ever since the first time I changed the colour of my hair and I saw your eyes had changed colour too.”

You moved away from Harry and started to pace around the room.

“Right from that very moment I knew I had to get us away from this damn island if we were going to have any chance at a normal life… But then my father decided to drag me away, and keep me away from you. I tried so hard to get him to come back and get you… Every time we’d come back for him to deliver rum to your father, he’d lock me below deck so I couldn’t leave the ship… I’d be locked down there for days just hoping and praying that he’d bring you back with him. 10 DAMN YEARS he stopped us from having the life WE DESERVE!”

You swept your hands across your desk in rage, sending everything clattering to the floor. Instantly Harry was behind you, wrapping his arms around you to stop you from destroying the whole room.

“None of that matters now {Y/N},” he whispered soothingly. “We’re both here now, we have the ship, the compass, the map… We can go wherever we want and do whatever we want. We’ve got the rest of forever to be together. Nothing, and nobody, will ever come between us again… If they try, do yeh know what I’ll do darling?”

“Hook them?” you asked quietly.

“Exactly!” smiled Harry. “I’ll rip them to shreds.”

You sighed softly, feeling a little calmer.

“Thank you Harry,” you smiled, turning and kissing Harry’s cheek. “I promise you’ll get a proper reward once we’re passed the barrier.”

“When do we leave?” smirked Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two days later you and Harry were stood on deck of the Black Pearl as it slowly made it’s way towards the barrier. The crew were rushing around making sure that the ship was sailing straight. As you got closer your heart started to beat faster and your knuckles were turning white as you held on tight to the railings. Harry moved his hand to rest it over yours on the railings, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay, love,” Harry said softly. “We’re gonna be away from here.”

“I just hope this works,” you muttered softly, as the ship reached the barrier.

The whole crew stopped what they were doing and watched… You held your breath in anticipation… Harry’s grip on your hand tightened just slightly… The barrier shimmered and sparkled as the ship passed easily through it.

“We did it,” you breathed in relief. “We did it.”

You turned to Harry who was staring in disbelief out across the ocean.

“Harry?”

“It’s so blue,” he whispered.

“And ours for the taking,” you smiled.

“Together?” he asked, finally turning to look at you.

“Together,” you nodded, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Harry wrapped his arms around you and picked you up, spinning you around, laughing. The crew all cheered and hugged each other.

“Get back to work!” Harry called out to them. “We’ve got a world to take over!”

The crew all rushed off to go back to their duties. Harry still had you in his arms and carried you down to your cabin. You couldn’t help but smirk, you knew what he had in mind… because you were thinking the same thing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five years later…

The weather was perfect as you walked along the beach back towards the Black Pearl. You’d been to pick up some supplies and was enjoying an afternoon in the sunshine, but part of you missed being on the ship, with the crew… your family. You were just walking up the gangplank when you heard feet rushing towards you.

“Mummy! Mummy! Save me!”

Your smile grew as your stepped on the deck and were met by the whirlwind that was your 4-year old daughter running towards you as fast as her little legs would go.

“Mummy! Help! Daddy gonna tickle me!”

You chuckled setting your bags down and scooped your daughter up in your arms, just as Harry caught up with her.

“Did you really threaten your own daughter with tickles? That’s just mean,” you chuckled.

“Oh no fair,” Harry pouted playfully. “Yeh cheated! Yeh went ta the captain to protect yeh.”

Your daughter stuck her tongue out at her father as he wrapped his arm around you and softly pecked your lips. All the years of waiting were definitely worth it.


End file.
